Collin the Speedy Boy/Promotions
This page shows the whole promotions of CTSB, when it comes to foods, drinks, sweepstakes and etc. Promotions Food *Blue Bunny has released ice cream bars shaped like Collin's head with black (brown starting in 2001) gumball eyes. The flavors are blueberry and vanilla, and the bar was released in 1995 to promote the TV series, but due to its popularity and success, the bar joined the permanent lineup and was seen in almost every ice cream truck since then. In 2001, the bar has its gumball eye changed from black to brown to match the (back-then new) modern design. In 2013, to promote the then-new Collin: Travel to the Past game, Blue Bunny revived the black gumball eyed classic Collin bar under the name "Classic Collin bar", which is now defunct. In 2020, in Dolby Cinema for the premeire of the Collin the Speedy Boy movie, the bars were given to guests, making that the first time it was sold outside of the trucks. In the same year, Blue Bunny considered bring the bars to the store. *In 2003, Hostess made cupcakes named Teary Eyed Grape which, as the title suggests, is flavored grape. It was defunct in 2006, but Hostess revived the flavor in 2018 for Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure and once again in 2019, for Speedyverse and will stay for the Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: Resped remaster. *To promote Baylee, Act II released a Strawberry-flavored popcorn titled "Bayleeberry Popcorn". *In 2019, Subway confirmed that they are releasing a limited time CTSB promotion, with TBD. *In late 2000, Au'some Candies and Warner Bros. teamed up to produce a line of "WB Jelly Pops", with the lineup consisting of Collin (blue raspberry flavor), Bryte (grape flavor), Kitrina (melon flavor) and Gayle (orange flavor). It ended up being discontinued in 2003. It was brought back as a "Limited Time" promotion in 2006, adding two new flavors, those being Bailey (being the kiwi flavor) and Finn (blueberry flavor). The 2000 release marked one of the first time that the then-new CTSB modern designs were used. *In 2006, Au'Some released CTSB 3-Dee Gummies. (W.I.P) *for Coolot. *Hershey's released chocolate bars under the limited time "Collin the Speedy Boy" wrappers in 2001 to promote Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem. *McDonalds released exclusive menu items, for example: **In 2003, McDonalds released three different flavors of McFlurries, named Collin Baja Speed (tropical lime McFlurry with Nerds), Tommy's Banana-Chocolate Joke (banana-chocolate McFlurry) and Bryte's Evil Purple Treat (a Grape Soda flavored McFlurry). McDonalds announced they are coming back in 2019, releasing alongside the burger. **In 2009, McDonalds released "Teary Eyed Blueberry Sauce" for Chicken McNuggets. **In 2019, McDonalds announced they are going to release a special CTSB-themed burger, being for Green. *In 2002, Kellogg's released the "Speedy O's" cereal, being a tropical lime flavored, ring-shaped cereal with marshmallows shaped like Collin, Cooper and Tommy. Kellogg's announced that they are going to bring back the cereal with two new cereals themed on CTSB, expected to hit shelves in November 2019. *In 2001, Hasbro's Easy Bake released three CTSB-themed bake sets, those being TBD, TBD and TBD. *(reserved for Coolot) *(reserved for Coolot) *In Japan, a Collin the Speedy Boy curry was released in January 2019. The flavor is spicy soy soice chicken and the color is sea green. *Also in Japan, Collin has several noodle flavors, including soy sauce (Collin), seafood (Alexis), TBD (Evelynn) and calamari (Bryte). Drinks *Sprite released a blue-raspberry and tropical fruit flavored soda titled "Sprite Speedy Mix". The soda has several release dates: its first date was in 2001, where it was promoting the then-new Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem game. The flavor returned in 2003 where it promoted both Collin: Team Up and the then-upcoming Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles series. It had its third run in 2007 to promote Collin: X-Treme Sports, and had its fourth run in 2013 to have a summer release. Coca-Cola confirmed that the drink would return for the fifth and sixth time in March and October 2018, respectively. Coca-Cola announced that the drink return for the seventh (and permanent) time, and this release was confirmed to be permanent starting in April 2019, joining the Sprite permanent lineup. *Kool-Aid released a limited edition "Collin's FingerTown Blast" flavor, being a tropical blue raspberry flavor in 1998. It will return in 2019 to promote Resped. *In 2019, to celebrate Year of The Alexis, Mountain Dew announced that they will release a pink-colored, strawberry-kiwi-flavored Dew named "Alexis's Dew Brew". Sweepstakes *From November 2000 to February 2001, to (of course) promote Collin the Speedy Boy 3D: The FingerTown Problem, Totino's hosted a sweepstakes titled "Collin and Tostino's Speedy Sweepstakes" where you can win three prizes depending which place you are in. The first place winner would win 20 signed copies of the game, the second place winner would win a plush set while the third place winner would win a CTSB-themed dishware and two glasses with two additional prizes being the $20,000 and the limited edition CTSB-themed PlayStation 2 console. It was confirmed that Totino's will promote the Resped remaster. *To promote The FingerTown Problem in 2001, Taco Bell, in addition to putting in Kids' Meal for Candy Dispensers, hosted a sweepstakes where you can find a sticker in marked Taco Bell drinking cups, and put in the code whether you win prizes or not. The prizes included a copy of the game, an exclusive (and now extremely rare) Collin wearing a Taco Bell shirt and carrying a Taco plush, some of the Spin Master CTSB toys and even $250,000 dollars. It lasted for two months. *In March 30th to May 21st, 2002, Domino's Pizza hosted a CTSB sweepstakes where you can for Green. Prizes included limited edition CTSB 3D consoles (and the CTSB PS2 console), a special CTSB-themed Domino's Pizza lunch box, $200,000 and TBD. *(Reserved for GreenGrass) Others Category:Promotions Category:Collin the Speedy Boy